


this could work

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Petting, Minor Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike, Multi, Older Characters, Older Woman/Younger Man, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Kat was trying to brief Pike, but Chris had other ideas. Michael didn't mean to interrupt...
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike, Michael Burnham/Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	this could work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Chris held her around the waist from behind, his chin resting against Kat's shoulder. They were staring at the same padd while Kat gave him a rundown of their upcoming mission. He had wanted to dance, she had wanted to discuss the operations plan, this was their compromise. Truthfully, he hadn't been listening for the past five minutes. Despite his best efforts to distract her, she was frustratingly carrying on, all business. But, that was the Kat he loved, duty first, always.

"Even with the spore drive, we won't be able to sneak into airspace near Section 31 headquarters. As soon as we drop out, _Discovery_ will be a target," Kat carried on, voice unwavering.

Chris knew he should have been paying closer attention, but after all those years away, having Kat in his arms again, it was impossible to concentrate on anything beyond the way her hair smelled. A sonic shower was a sonic shower, but somehow Kat's hair always smelled faintly of sea salt. It never failed to bring him back to their academy days in San Francisco. Him chasing her, endlessly and without regret. No longer a school boy, but a man, a Starfleet Captain even, he had the confidence to keep pushing at her boundaries. He pulled her closer and moved one palm up over her breast, smoothing the fabric of her uniform taught against her body. His thumb rolling over where he hoped her nipple was. He felt her back into him ever so slightly, confirming he was on target, despite the layers beneath his fingers. 

Her voice never wavered, "Now, I know the pattern of their attack; as long as you think Detmer is up to navigating us through, we can make it."

This was turning into a delicious game. Chris knew she could feel his erection pressed between them. He had never been shy about how easily she could arouse him, and that definitely wouldn't change now. He turned his head, abandoning all pretense of paying attention and began kissing her neck, careful not to leave a mark. He let his hands roam her body. His height advantage was slight and in this position it gave him easy access to her hips and waist line. He slid his hand under her tunic to rub over the ridges of her tank top. Even after all these years, some things never changed.

Finally, she tossed the padd onto the nearby chair and shoved her hand roughly into his hair. Her long fingers massaged his scalp, running flat over the short hairs at the back of his haid, tousling his coiffed browline. He melted into her touch as if no time had passed. Kat turned, catching his lips in a kiss. The barriers between their skin finally became too much; he started to lift up the edge of her tunic, pulling her tank with it. He heard the door _woosh_ open and suddenly found himself on the floor. Kat had flipped him unceremoniously on his back.

"And that, Captain Pike, is how you escape an attacker."

He watched her step back and try to comb through her hair with her fingertips.

"Commander Burnham, what can we do for you?" She pulled at her tunic, smoothing it down, but her tank top was still poking out of the bottom.

Right, the door. Chris scrambled up, adjusting his own uniform and subsequently remembering his erection. He walked behind the desk, in what he thought was a smooth recovery.

"Our admiral was just…" he looked to Kat for help, but she just smiled smugly at him, "was just making sure I hadn't gone soft all those years away on the _Enterprise_."

Michael coughed. "You're not soft," she cleared her throat again, "got it, captain."

Katrina walked toward Michael, her admiral posture imposing. "What did you need?"

"I'm sorry, but was I interrupting something?"

Katrina moved closer, "Well, I just put him on the floor, again, so no I think our lesson was over."

"Right. It's just that. Have you seen how he looks at you, admiral?"

"Officer Burnham, I don't think this is an appropriate line of discussion," Katrina tried to course correct. 

Chris couldn't help but smile to himself before he stepped in, "Kat, it's okay. She...we've... She knows about our history."

Katrina raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows at him, before turning back to Michael and giving her the same questioning look.

"Yes, admiral. I'm aware of the small comforts we find when we're away...from home."

Chris recognized that retreating look in Michael's eyes, knew that was how their arrangement had started with her in the first place. How he had comforted her and grounded her when nothing in her world made sense. He never really thought about Katrina and Michael together. They were so different, and how he interacted with them was worlds apart. But, just maybe…

Chris moved back toward Katrina; he couldn't hide his erection and now he wasn't trying to. He got close enough to pull at the fabric covering her zipper.

"Chris," Katrina warned, her eyes never leaving Michael, who was standing just out of his reach. He could feel her eyes on them, intent and curious.

Michael opened her palms in a half shrug. "Please, don't stop on my account."

Chris brushed his thumb across Kat's cheek, and she gave him her attention in turn. He would never get tired of looking into her green eyes.

"Michael likes to observe," Chris offered, softly. 

Kat laughed. Not harshly, but as if he just told her an inside joke. "Of course, she's an anthropologist after all." She looked over to Michael again. "This is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Best to make yourself comfortable, then. We're going to be here for a while."

Chris held Katrina's hand as they both watched Michael remove her tunic, untie and remove her shoes, and settle onto the couch. She was stunning, her high cheekbones and lean neck on full display. But so was Kat. Chris was determined to give them both a night to remember. He pressed Kat to his chest, finally unzipping her tunic. He palmed her breasts over her tank and nuzzled her neck.

"Now, where were we?" he whispered into her ear.

Chris could feel Kat's heartbeat increase and noticed how she kept stealing glances at Michael. He was glad that Michael's presence was as much an added turn on to her as it was to him. Just maybe...this could really work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LittleRaven for betaing this ♥


End file.
